


a distracting gift

by corgs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgs/pseuds/corgs
Summary: When it comes to gift giving, Sanghyuk either goes for the extreme, the cliché, or a mix of both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hyuk's [insta post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BMlwAlsgQwY/) [(trans)](http://fyeah-vixx.com/post/152977956341/hyuk-hsh0705-%EC%84%A0%EB%AC%BC%EC%9D%B8%EC%B2%99%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8E-im-pretendingto-be-a) and Ravi's [video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BMmOw_djjvK/). There was opportunity and I took it.
> 
> I wanted to post this on the 10th but its already well past midnight here so happy belated Taekwoon, sorry for writing this.
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Went back and edited some parts

“Sanghyuk, go stall Taekwoon for ten, fifteen minutes,” Hakyeon made a shooing motion at Sanghyuk, who was halfheartedly putting up streamers on the practice studio walls. 

It was Taekwoon’s birthday and they had just gotten back from their last schedule of the day. When they had gotten back to the company, Wonshik dragged Taekwoon off to one of their studios with the excuse of the rapper wanting the main vocal to listen to some of the songs he had been working on. A few minutes later, Wonshik popped into the room and said they probably had twenty minutes before Taekwoon came looking. 

They were currently cutting it close and Hakyeon, deducing that Sanghyuk was contributing the least to the effort, decided to force the task onto him.

“How am I suppose to distract him for that long? Why don’t you do it? You’re good at talking for hours,” Sanghyuk complained, pouting at Hakyeon who was handling a knife. 

“Time’s ticking maknae,” Hakyeon smiled lightly as he raised the knife.

Sanghyuk pouted, playing with one of the drawstrings of his hoodie, “Why do you like playing that card so much? This is age discrimination.”

“Please go!” Wonshik cried from a distance, clearly unnecessarily distressed about the situation. 

“Okay, okay,” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes as he left the room. Once he was in the hall, Sanghyuk silently giggled to himself and tied the drawstrings of his hoodie into a bow as he walked. 

It only took Sanghyuk a minute (save for a pit stop at the bathroom) to reach the room Taekwoon was holed up in. He peered through the small window and caught a small glimpse of the back of Taekwoon’s head and headphones over his ears. It was hard to see much through the window but Taekwoon had marked the room as his territory a long while ago. Sanghyuk opened the door slowly and crept inside, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

Sanghyuk stifled his laughter as he tiptoed up to Taekwoon from behind before he violently grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Taekwoon jumped and let out a loud scream in reaction. He shoved the headphones off as shot up and whipped around to face Sanghyuk’s wide mouth laughter with wide eyes. 

Taekwoon stared at Sanghyuk with shock for a second before realizing it was Sanghyuk who had startled him. He schooled his expression into something close to his default face and punched Sanghyuk’s arm hard, “Yah!” 

“Ah, that never gets old,” Sanghyuk said in between breaths of laughter. Taekwoon glared at the younger and punched him again in annoyance. With an exasperated huff, Taekwoon sat back down into the chair and spun it around so that he wasn’t facing Sanghyuk anymore. 

Once Sanghyuk managed to calm himself down, he threw his arms over the chair to card his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, “Is your heart beating fast because of me?” 

Taekwoon didn’t bother looking up at Sanghyuk, though he leaned into his touch, “What do you want?” 

“Why are you asking what I want when it’s your birthday?” Sanghyuk moved his hands down to Taekwoon’s cheeks to pinch them. Taekwoon swatted them away, clearly annoyed, “I want you to stop trying to scare me forever.” 

Sanghyuk snorted, “It’s not trying if I actually do end up scaring you. But, try again.”

In response, Taekwoon put his headphones back over his ears and turned up the music. With a huff, Sanghyuk spun the swivel chair around so that Taekwoon was now facing him again. He gave Taekwoon his best pout as he leaned over him and took off the headphones, “Hyung, I thought you were gonna ask for your present. Who doesn’t want presents on their birthday?” 

Taekwoon looked up at him with suspicion, “Did you buy me something…?”

Sanghyuk climbed onto Taekwoon’s lap, throwing the headphones onto the table, “Of course I got my favorite hyung a birthday present.” 

Already too used to Sanghyuk’s antics, Taekwoon frowned, “What did you get this time?”

“You’ll find out when you unwrap it,” Sanghyuk smiled.

“If it’s something embarrassing, I’m not opening it.”

“I’ll save you the anxiety and give it to you now because I’m nice.”

Taekwoon gave Sanghyuk a skeptical once-over before giving in, “Fine. Where is it?”

Sanghyuk tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully, then his face brightened up as though he was struck with realization. “Ah!” With a cheeky grin, he pointed at himself, “Right here.” 

Taekwoon’s face fell, exasperation written all over his face though the reddening of his ears said otherwise, “…This brat…What are you saying?” 

“I’m serious!” Sanghyuk lifted up the strings of his hoodie as if to emphasize his point, “See? I tied it into a bow!” 

“You are the last person I want,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes and then raised a hand to shove Sanghyuk off his lap. Sanghyuk’s hand snapped up to catch his hand.

With a bright smile, Sanghyuk placed Taekwoon’s hand over the fabric of his hoodie and lead it down his torso. Sanghyuk stared at Taekwoon as he led the older’s hand down his body, letting it finally rest over his clothed crotch, “You sure about that?” 

Taekwoon’s face flared up when he felt Sanghyuk, hard, through the fabric of his basketball shorts. He tore his hand out of Sanghyuk’s grip and tried to sound as levelheaded as possible when he hissed at the younger, “What are you doing? Do you know where we are?” 

Sanghyuk hummed, maneuvering his head into the nook of Taekwoon’s neck and nosed at it, “I locked the door and nobody is going to be looking for us for a while. Besides, the room is soundproof.” 

“But–” Sanghyuk swept his lips over Taekwoon’s.

“Just a quickie, okay hyung?” Sanghyuk asked softly under his breath before going in for another kiss, though much deeper and more passionate than the last.

Taekwoon sighed into the kiss, “Why are you always like this?” 

“Why am I always so loveable – ah!” Sanghyuk yelped when Taekwoon found his way under Sanghyuk’s hoodie, “Why’s your hand so cold?” 

Not bothering to answer, Taekwoon let his hand explore the expanse of Sanghyuk’s skin, smiling a bit at how Sanghyuk naturally leaned into his touch. Sanghyuk busied himself by placing small wet kisses wherever skin showed. 

They were always mindful of placing hickeys in areas that were visible. But, where clothing always covered skin, it was fair game and Sanghyuk, who pulled at the collar of Taekwoon’s shirt, was an aggressive player. Sanghyuk mouthed at the area under Taekwoon’s collarbone before sucking and biting hard on it. Taekwoon inhaled sharply and then let out a soft moan, head knocking back. 

“Sanghyuk…” Sanghyuk grinned when Taekwoon’s hand, which hadn’t stopped moving, found its way to his pecs. 

“Yes hyung?”

“What are you wearing under this?” Taekwoon muttered softly, afraid his own voice would betray him.

“You have to unwrap me to find out,” Sanghyuk said teasingly into Taekwoon’s skin, peppering small bites across Taekwoon’s collarbone. 

Sanghyuk almost lost his balance when Taekwoon suddenly spun the chair so that the younger’s back was up against the desk. Taekwoon pushed Sanghyuk so that he was now leaning against the desk and then quickly lifted the front of the hoodie so that it bunched up under Sanghyuk’s chin. 

Stretching across and around his pale chest was a small, see-through black lace bralette Sanghyuk had found for cheap online but thought would make a nice surprise for unsuspecting Taekwoon. He knew his hyung had a thing for him in black and suspected a thing for lace in general. The black straps were thin and lacy fabric covered his nipples, perked up from the sudden cold. 

“Hyung, do you like it?” Sanghyuk peered down at Taekwoon with a mix of love and smugness, enjoying the dumbstruck look on Taekwoon’s face. However, the moment quickly passed as Taekwoon pressed his lips against one of the covered nipples and gave a hard pinch and twist to the other. 

“H-Hey!” Sanghyuk gasped out, surprised at the sudden action. Taekwoon flicked his tongue over his nipple a few times before biting and sucking hard on it through the lace. Taekwoon didn’t let either nipple go neglected and the lace added a new layer of sensation to it, making it that much harder for Sanghyuk to think straight. Sanghyuk moaned, a hand flying up to hold Taekwoon’s head against his chest while the other gripped the edge of the desk for support.

When Sanghyuk was starting to think about how increasingly good it felt to have the mix of wet warmth and pain on his chest, he choked on air as Taekwoon’s other hand began palming at Sanghyuk’s clothed cock. Sanghyuk gasped and cried out at being worked so thoroughly. 

The only telltale signs that this was getting Taekwoon off on this was his labored breaths that filled the room, which made Sanghyuk feel all the more turned on knowing he did this to Taekwoon, “Hyung, s-stop, you’re gonna make me c-cum.” 

Taekwoon bit down hard, as if to say that was his intent, and Sanghyuk whimpered, “You didn’t…e-even finish u-unwrapping.” 

There was a brief pause and Taekwoon looked up at Sanghyuk with dark eyes, causing Sanghyuk to shiver with anticipation, “I don’t want to ruin them before you get a chance to see.” 

The hand that was on Sanghyuk’s cock immediately went to tear his basketball shorts off his hips with an impatient fevor. Taekwoon breathed in sharply, letting his fingers brush up against the strappy, equally lacy, black thong that was barely keeping Sanghyuk’s heavily leaking cock from springing out. The straps hung from his hips and followed the v of his hips, pulling the eye to the main piece. 

“Heh, happy birthday,” Sanghyuk smiled weakly, glancing at Taekwoon as he let his own fingers softly rub at his cock through the lacy material, which pulled a stifled gasp out of his lips, “Well?”

Taekwoon pulled Sanghyuk’s head down for a sloppy, open mouth kiss. Saliva was leaking out of Sanghyuk’s mouth as Taekwoon pressed into him while his hand roughly grabbed Sanghyuk’s cock. 

“Why are you like this,” Taekwoon gasped between kisses. 

Sanghyuk moaned into Taekwoon’s mouth, over and over, “Because, I really like you.”

“You’re seriously such a brat.” Sanghyuk found himself being hoisted closer to Taekwoon’s body, less leaning back into the desk and more into Taekwoon’s hold. Unconsciously, Sanghyuk grinded his hips down and into the hand massaging his balls, “Hyung, more…” 

In turn, Taekwoon rubbed Sanghyuk’s cock slowly, teasing Sanghyuk to no end. “Hyung, I want more of you,” Sanghyuk bit out, breaking the kiss to rest his slightly sweaty forehead on Taekwoon’s shoulder and to press his own hand to the growing tent of Taekwoon’s sweatpants. “T-Taekwoon-hyung,” Sanghyuk muttered into Taekwoon’s ear breathlessly, who responded with a hitched breath. 

“Why…are you telling me what you want when it’s my birthday,” Taekwoon chuckled, sounding too in control for Sanghyuk’s damn tastes. Aggravated, Sanghyuk stuck his hand into Taekwoon’s sweatpants and boxers to yank Taekwoon’s equally leaky cock out. With a quick snap of the hips, Sanghyuk thrusted his clothed cock against Taekwoon’s to the point that the older was starting to fall apart.

“Aahh,” Sanghyuk felt his cheeks flush with arousal, “Hyung, w-what do you want? Because I want hyung inside me– feel so good–”

“Hyuk-ah,” Taekwoon growled as he took a bruising hold of both of Sanghyuk’s ass cheeks, spreading and kneading them together, “Shut up.” 

“Make me,” Sanghyuk retorted, raising his head to look down at Taekwoon through half-lidded eyes, mouth morphing into a loose smirk. 

Taekwoon gave Sanghyuk a dark stare, “Did you bring lube?”

Sanghyuk pulled out a small bottle from his hoodie pocket, as well as condom, and plopped them onto Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon looked down at them, then up at Sanghyuk with hunger, “Do it yourself.” 

The tone and overall appearance of Taekwoon made Sanghyuk’s cock twitch in its lacy confines. He obediently popped open the bottle and drizzled a generous amount over his fingers before placing the bottle onto the desk and his fingers between his legs. “You know,” Sanghyuk pushed the thin fabric covering his entrance aside and immediately shoved two fingers in, “I prepped myself before to save us a little time.”

“Thought about you,” Sanghyuk continued incoherently as he scissored himself open, “And the lace made me so excited. Don’t I look good in black?” A third finger had made its way in knuckle deep, causing Sanghyuk to sigh with pleasure.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Taekwoon breathed heavily, ripping open the condom and rolling it over his own cock, “Keep it on.” 

Knowing he was referring to the thong, Sanghyuk complied as he reached behind himself to grab Taekwoon’s cock and line it up with his hole. He slowly lowered himself onto it, feeling the head of Taekwoon’s cock poke into him. Taekwoon, in all of his impatience, grabbed Sanghyuk’s hips and slammed him onto his cock faster, causing an unintentionally loud moan to escape the younger’s lips. 

“Hyung!” Sanghyuk sobbed, staying still in an attempt to get used to the sudden thickness and pleasure that suddenly shot through him. 

“Move,” is all Taekwoon uttered, running his fingers down Sanghyuk’s cheeks to his sides and thighs.

And Sanghyuk obeyed, raising himself up and down slowly to slowly adjust to the sharp burn but pleasant stretch before he got a fast-paced rhythm going. He took hold of Taekwoon’s shoulders to support himself as he shakily pushed up on his knees and allowed gravity to do the rest of the work. 

The room is silent save for the slap of skin on skin, Sanghyuk’s loud breathing, and Taekwoon’s stuttered pants. Sanghyuk’s mouth hung limp and he couldn’t even muster the energy to make a sound as he felt Taekwoon’s cock fill him to the brim and the strong hold on his hips that urged him on. 

Sanghyuk rolled his head up to peer at Taekwoon and was met with flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips, and dazed eyes looking back at him. The look was such a contrast to the usual poker faces and knowing he had caused this expression turned Sanghyuk on even more. He unconsciously tightened up around Taekwoon, catching the older visibly off guard as the pressure of the hands on Sanghyuk’s hips increased. 

A moment later, Taekwoon was meeting every single one of Sanghyuk’s down thrusts with hard upward ones. Taekwoon was getting close and so was he. Sanghyuk captured Taekwoon’s mouth with his own and pushed his tongue past kiss-swollen lips, holding the back of Taekwoon’s neck for dear life as he did so, “Touch me– I’m so close.” 

Instead, Taekwoon chose to continue kissing Sanghyuk to the point of Sanghyuk’s cock becoming a painfully throbbing mess. 

“Taekwoon-hyung, Taekwoon, Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk rambled like a mantra, “Feel so good. Love it. Love you. Come in me.”

“Hyuk-ah, you’re doing so well,” Taekwoon grunted, “You’re so good for hyung.”

Despite being so vocal, Sanghyuk fucked through his orgasm untouched and came with a mewl and a mess in the thong he never took off. Sanghyuk collapsed into Taekwoon’s chest, just as Taekwoon also found release with a gasp and a tight hug around Sanghyuk’s waist.

**

Sanghyuk waved at the other members through the window to alert them that Taekwoon was coming soon.

“What’re you doing?” Taekwoon approached Sanghyuk from behind, trying to peer into the practice studio Sanghyuk was standing before. Sanghyuk immediately blocked the window, thanking the height gods yet again for allowing him to shoot up in height and become the tallest of the group. 

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at the action and tried to push Sanghyuk away from the door, but Sanghyuk stood sturdy, “Don’t think that just because I had one of the best fucks five minutes ago means I become a weakling. This is the power of youth.” 

“Watch what you’re saying,” Taekwoon immediately hissed, flushed red at Sanghyuk’s sudden public announcement, head looking left and right for anybody within earshot. 

Sanghyuk smiled innocently as he pecked Taekwoon softly on the lips, “You’re so cute hyung, happy birthday. I really love you.” 

Taekwoon gazed at Sanghyuk with mild surprise at the sudden confession before melting with warmth as he kissed Sanghyuk back, “I love you too Sanghyuk.” 

The younger opened the door and grabbed Taekwoon’s hand to lead him inside. 

The whole room erupted into song and the other members sang too as they surrounded Taekwoon– Hongbin held the cake, Jaehwan got into Taekwoon’s personal space per usual, Wonshik joked about the abundant amount of candles on the cake while Hakyeon gave Taekwoon a few loving pats on the butt. 

When it came time to finally blow out the candles, Taekwoon glanced at Sanghyuk for a split second before he closed his eyes to make a wish and then promptly blew out the candles. 

Sanghyuk also made a wish– wishing that he and Taekwoon could be happy together for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on a few legit fics to post but ofc the first fic I contribute to the fandom is sinful trash. 


End file.
